All the Rest
by amaltheaz
Summary: Faberry fluffy PWP. "Although I'd cream my jeans touching your breast, sweetheart, it isn't lust; it's all the rest of what I want with you that scares me shitless."
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: All the Rest (1/3)  
><strong>Author<strong>: amaltheaz  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Rachel/Quinn  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Future-AU.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17 (Fluffy PWP)  
><strong>Length<strong>: 1,236 words  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. And this is not used for profit.  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: This is just me having a little fun to shake off whatever creative block that I've got right now. Dedicated to my girl who inspired me to write this. I am working on the final chapter right now so you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter, :).  
><strong>Title comes from this quote<strong>: "My eyes and groin are permanently swollen, I'm alternatingly brilliant and witless —and sleepless: bed is just a swamp to roll in. Although I'd cream my jeans touching your breast, sweetheart, it isn't lust; it's all the rest of what I want with you that scares me shitless." (Marilyn Hacker)

**All the Rest**

**Chapter One**

Quinn walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and wearing only a bra and a pair of jeans that she was just buttoning up when she halted in her stride, only to smile adoringly at the scene before her. Rachel was still sleeping in their bed, sans clothing and lying face down, one arm reaching out for where Quinn would usually have been and one tanned leg practically dangling over the edge of the mattress. The blonde was sure that if she let Rachel sleep in for any longer, the diva might actually fall off the bed.

She carried Rachel's leg up, placing it on the bed before going to sit by her thighs, tenderly brushing her fingers through silky chestnut locks, hoping to gently rouse the sleeping brunette. When she felt the petite form beginning to stir, Quinn bent her head down, softly pressing her lips to the smooth skin of Rachel's back.

She didn't stop when she heard Rachel's content sigh, but instead went on to kiss a path up her spine until she placed one last kiss on Rachel's shoulder, murmuring quietly in the brunette's ear, "Rach? We're going to be late if you don't start getting ready now." Quinn laid down behind the diva, propping her head up with one hand while the other went to rest on Rachel's hip, her fingers lightly tracing circles.

Rachel groaned, adamantly shaking her head to completely reject the horrific idea of waking up and getting out of bed, even though her body was unconsciously leaning back into the blonde's form, drawn in completely by her warmth and completely oblivious to her girlfriend's charmingly crooked grin at her behaviour. She earned a hearty giggle out of the blonde when she decided to bury her head under her pillow, whining petulantly, "No. Wake up bad. Sleep good."

"Santana's going to kick my ass if we don't get there soon."

This only succeeded in getting Rachel to lift her head out of her hiding place and lay back onto her pillow as she reached out to drape her arm over Quinn's waist, pulling her girlfriend closer as her hand went to rest just at the waistband of the blonde's jeans, tugging at the belt-loop with her finger. "Don't worry, baby. I'll kick _her_ ass if she does that," she mumbled reassuringly with her eyes still closed and from what Quinn could see, an adorable smirk on her lips.

She had had a late night of rehearsals and then she came back home to Quinn who was just… _insatiable_last night after an apparently _good_ day at work. Not that Rachel was complaining, of course. She _loved_it when her girlfriend was hungry for her; she always seemed so much more passionate than usual and was always so much more… _driven_on getting Rachel off than herself. The brunette had lost count after six. Plus, it was Sunday the next day and she honestly had forgotten that they were supposed to meet Santana for breakfast.

Quinn shook her head, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's fearless statement though she knew that Rachel would never actually do it. Since she and Santana had come to some sort of shaky agreement to be less hostile towards each other (Santana more so than Rachel), the two had somehow become the best of friends. Even though Santana was still prone to threatening the shorter brunette to stuff her in a laundry machine just to keep her quiet.

Old habits die hard.

"Yeah, because that will _totally_ end well," she dryly remarked. "Rach?" she called out when the brunette had gone silent and she very nearly assumed that Rachel had just gone back to sleep when the diva flipped her body around to face hers. Hazel eyes automatically lowered to the top swells of Rachel's breasts, not even trying to hide her leering from her girlfriend. There was no point in doing so anyway as Quinn had a habit of perving over her _beyond_-hot girlfriend whenever an opportunity showed itself. She did lament though that she couldn't _actually_ see the full, exquisite curves of the brunette's gorgeous breasts as they were half-covered by the thick duvet.

But the view she currently had was still pretty good.

Despite being half-awake, Rachel lazily smirked; knowing _exactly_where her girlfriend's attention had disappeared to and she decided to take full advantage of it. She very slowly moved forward until her breasts were pushed up against the blonde, very nearly letting out a low chuckle at the blonde taking a deep, sharp breath.

Rachel waited until hazel eyes finally attempted to move up when she pouted her bottom lip. Yes, she was pulling out all the stops and using _all_ of her girlfriend's weaknesses against her and she was not ashamed of it. She was more than tired and she would do anything to get her precious hours of sleep. "Quinn, can't we just skip today? Please?"

Quinn whimpered faintly, surrendering to her girlfriend's cruel teasing. She willed herself to look up, only to meet the shady twinkling of smug victory in Rachel's dark brown eyes and she pouted in her defeat. "Y'know, there was no need to tease me like that." She sighed when she was only met with an unapologetic grin and she closed her eyes, willing herself to _not_ look at Rachel's perfect breasts or her delicious lips or her alluring eyes. Quinn was fighting to remember the reason why she wanted to wake the diva up in the first place when she felt her phone vibrating in the pocket of her jeans and the sound of a different brunette's message tone reached her ears.

Right. Santana.

She quickly grabbed her phone from out her pocket, grateful for the distraction though she rolled her eyes at the threatening message from their friend to "get their asses to Breadsticks or they were going to find out whether she really _did_ carry razors in her hair". Quinn sneaked a glance over at her girlfriend and saw that while Rachel had thankfully (though also, sadly) completely covered herself up, she kept the sad pout on her lips. The blonde just _knew_ that there was no way she'd make the diva go now. It just seemed cruel to do so.

After she was done typing out a reply and pressed Send, she placed her phone down on the bedside table before turning to be faced with Rachel's smooth back. It was clear that her girlfriend wanted to be held, so Quinn slid one arm under a pillow while her other arm went over Rachel's waist, reaching down to tangle their fingers together and rest their hands up between the diva's breasts. The blonde smiled when she felt Rachel's strong heart-beat against her hand as she nuzzled her nose into wavy chestnut locks, letting that familiar scent fill her lungs and the feeling of home settling in her chest. "By the way, you're going to have to think of something to make it up to Santana since we're making her pay for her own breakfast," she murmured softly, hearing a soft hum that indicated that Rachel agreed. "It's so not going to be pretty when we see her."

"Love you, Quinn," the diva only mumbled in reply, too content to think about Santana while she was being held by the love of her life.

Quinn tightened her arm around her little diva, trying to shift as close as she could to her. "Love you too, my beautiful girl," she softly whispered in reply as she kissed a tanned shoulder. "Sweet dreams, Rachel."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: All the Rest (2/3)  
><strong>Author<strong>: amaltheaz  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Rachel/Quinn  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Future-AU  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 1,429 words  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. And this is not used for profit.  
><strong>Title comes from this quote<strong>: "My eyes and groin are permanently swollen, I'm alternatingly brilliant and witless —and sleepless: bed is just a swamp to roll in. Although I'd cream my jeans touching your breast, sweetheart, it isn't lust; it's all the rest of what I want with you that scares me shitless." (Marilyn Hacker)  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Oh, the response to this little story was kind of a surprise. Awesome but definitely a surprise. I'm glad you're all loving the fluff. It's going up a notch for this next part. I'm blushing in advance because... well, you'll see. Still dedicated to my girl as always, my favourite bacon-fiend.

**All the Rest**

**Chapter Two**

It was another couple of hours or so later when the blonde woke up, and for the second time that day, she was up before her girlfriend who seemed perfectly content to remain in her slumber. Quinn lifted her head off the pillow, glancing down at the sleeping brunette before peppering light kisses to her shoulder and every patch of skin that she could reach.

But the diva didn't wake nor did she move.

"Baby?"

No answer.

A second passed before the blonde's lips quirked up into a devious smirk as an idea began to form in her head at just _how_ she could wake up her lovely girlfriend.

The blonde stood at the foot of the bed, her hazel eyes roaming lovingly over Rachel's duvet-covered body. She was feeling just a little nervous because even though they had already done this before, they- well, _she_hadn't done _this_ before. The only thing that kept her from changing her mind was the fact that she knew from past experiences that her girlfriend had more than a fondness to be woken up in this way and those times always resulted in her being _handsomely_ rewarded.

She took a deep breath.

As carefully and as gently as she could, Quinn tugged at the bottom end of the blanket, pulling it off her beautiful girlfriend's body. The blonde made sure not to rush so that it didn't wake Rachel up. But she was so focused on being careful that she barely noticed that as Rachel's flawless form was being slowly revealed, her own breathing had turned heavy and ragged. A scorching heat was coursing through her body that finally settled in between her thighs, making her clit throb with want, and that deep-rooted yearning to feel Rachel's skin against hers was making her heart ache with need.

She was glad that Rachel was laying on her back, making it easy for Quinn to crawl over the brunette's sleeping form, though she still hoped that absolutely _nothing_ would make contact with any part of Rachel's body. At least, not just yet. Quinn had a plan to surprise her girlfriend and she really wanted to make it work.

Once she was finally staring down at her goddess of a girlfriend, Quinn paused, licking her lips as her eyes traced the smooth contours of Rachel's face. It was something that she always did when it came to Rachel and most especially when the brunette wasn't aware of it. She had to take a moment, just one short, breathtaking moment to look at her. It was like she needed that moment to let it sink in once again that this girl, the one that always drove her so crazy back in high school, the one that always saw right through her and her bullshit, the one that she never thought she'd ever get, she was hers to love.

Rachel was _hers_. She was Rachel's, and if she had anything to do with it, that was how it was always going to be.

But that was a thought for a later time. Right now though, she had other more pressing matters to deal with.

Forever grateful for her girlfriend's seemingly hatred of any kind of clothing when they were together, the blonde bent her head down and began to form a path of kisses from Rachel's neck to her collarbone and down to her chest, where Quinn decided to dedicate a little more extra time and attention. Her lips had only just parted to eagerly capture a hardened nipple in between them, her teeth ready to graze ever so lightly around the tightened bud, when she heard her name.

"Quinn-" Rachel sighed in a delicate whisper, in the way that made the already painful throbbing in between her thighs increase immensely in its intensity.

Quinn didn't stop though. "You made me miss breakfast," she said accusingly as she continued, torturously leaving a trail of faint pink marks with her short fingernails down a well-toned stomach before her lips routinely followed, tracing an invisible map down Rachel's perfect body until she was finally faced with the brunette's flushed and _very_ wet center. It never failed to amaze her of the effect that she had on her girlfriend, that _she_ was the reason Rachel's body was going absolutely _wild_ with desire.

Her mouth was already watering, anticipating that first taste.

Dark hazel eyes peered up to meet with groggy brown ones that were slowly becoming more alert to her surroundings. Brown eyes that were just as slowly, beginning to darken at registering the sight of her gorgeous blonde girlfriend nestling so comfortably in between her legs. Her arms were hooked under Rachel's thighs and her hands splayed just over her hipbones, her pale, elegant fingers tracing the most random of patterns on sensitive flesh. She could Rachel's body just coming alive under her touch.

And _god_, just the way that Quinn was staring up at her, so lustful and just so _hungry_ as if _she_ was the one who needed to make contact to feel some sort of relief. Rachel was unable to contain herself, her head dropping back on the pillow as she moaned a low, staggered, "Oh _fuck_," when she felt a cool, pink tongue glide ever so leisurely along her wet folds, flicking up against her swollen clit as it went. Rachel shuddered at her girlfriend's appreciative groan, letting the sound vibrate through her body until it reached her own vocal cords, making her release a groan of her own. Her hand quickly dived down to bury her fingers in messy blonde hair while the other grabbed onto the bedsheets, needing something to hold on to because she could already tell from the deliberate and purposeful way that she was touching her, that Quinn was in one of her moods where she was filled with intent on giving her one _hell_ of a ride.

The blonde greedily licked her lips, not wanting to waste even a single drop of Rachel's thick wetness that coated her mouth. She never could get enough of the diva's taste. She was just so completely addicted and no matter how many times she had already done this, it _always_ felt like she was tasting Rachel for the first time. Quinn parted her lips to take in the engorged clit, lightly sucking while fluttering her tongue against it in the same manner. Her eyes fluttered close when she felt Rachel's short fingernails dragging over her head. She could tell from the way that Rachel was starting to roll her hips a little harder against her mouth that she wanted more than what Quinn was giving her because all she was really doing was just stoking the flames and nothing to actually extinguish it.

Perfect.

Rachel didn't know what was going on. By her count, Quinn's tongue would have been deep inside her by now but for whatever reason, the blonde was taking more time than usual to get there. It seemed that her gut instinct was right and Quinn was intent on _something_ except she just didn't know what yet. But really, she couldn't bring herself to care too much because even if that tongue wasn't inside her yet, that gorgeous mouth was still on her clit and dear _god_, did that feel so fucking _good_.

Her fingers tugging at messy golden hair were getting desperate, harder, but not painful. Her hips were starting to move at an even frantic pace. Rachel needed more. She needed her girlfriend's tongue inside her _now_. But Quinn wasn't giving her that satisfaction. The blonde seemed pretty content just _playing_ with her, tongueing her clit or sometimes licking up her wet folds just to make her shudder at the delighted groan that she would inevitably make, just because she was tasting her. But Rachel couldn't take it anymore. It felt like she was burning up from the inside and only her girlfriend's tongue, or god, even her fingers, just... _anything_, could douse the flames.

"Oh _god_, baby please I need mo- wha- wait, why did you _stop_?"

It took the diva barely even a second to realize it when she felt cool air had replaced the hot mouth that had been sucking on her clit and when she opened her eyes, propping herself up on her elbows, Quinn was moving up, her hazel eyes still _blazing_ with desire. Quinn, with her lips and her chin completely coated with her juices, was crawling up on her hands and knees towards her. Rachel could only watch in a tense lust-filled silence as she did so until finally those moistened lips were capturing hers in a hard, unyielding kiss.

Well, this was highly unprecedented.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**  
>(just one more to go)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: All the Rest (3/3)  
><strong>Author<strong>: amaltheaz  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Rachel/Quinn  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Future-AU  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 3,047 words  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. And this is not used for profit.  
><strong>Title comes from this quote<strong>: "My eyes and groin are permanently swollen, I'm alternatingly brilliant and witless —and sleepless: bed is just a swamp to roll in. Although I'd cream my jeans touching your breast, sweetheart, it isn't lust; it's all the rest of what I want with you that scares me shitless." (Marilyn Hacker)  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Last chapter, yay! Sorry I didn't post sooner. I was actually on away when I first started posting and then being back home got a little crazy, so to make up for it, this part is longer. Good, yes? Also there is significantly more fluff than smut in this last part, just in case y'all are here for the smut.  
><strong>Author's Note #2: <strong>Thank you to my bb, Cheyenne, for reading through this, and just like the last two parts, this is dedicated to Izzie, my favourite bacon-fiend, *lots of hearts*.

**All the Rest**

**Chapter Three**

As their lips remain fused together, Rachel absently wondered why her girlfriend was being resistant to being pulled down when she had rested her hands on the small of Quinn's back. She wanted to feel Quinn's body covering hers, wanted to feel the expanse of flawless naked skin that made every nerve in her own body come alive at its slight touch, wanted to feel the blonde's warm, gentle curves sliding and fitting so perfectly with her own, like a missing puzzle piece.

Her missing puzzle piece.

So instead, she decided to focus on the blonde's talented tongue gracefully sweeping over hers, stealing the very breath from her constricting lungs. There was a fiery blush painted across her cheeks and she could feel it spreading throughout her body as she recalled letting out an _embarrassingly_ loud groan after Quinn granted her the gift of tasting herself when the blonde's tongue parted her lips and entered her mouth.

God, that tongue really knew how to drive her _wild_.

It had taken all of Quinn's will power to not keep going, to not let her _tongue_ keep going, to not let it just slide down Rachel's clit and enter her hot _weeping_ core. Rachel wanted it, and so did she. Quinn could feel that tightening coil in the pit of her stomach, just _begging_ her to keep going. But there was a specific reason why she wasn't lowering her body to press it against Rachel's.

She broke their kiss with a gasp, desperately breathing in as her girlfriend breathed out, resting their foreheads together. Hazel eyes fluttered close when Rachel's hands were smoothly running up and down her back. Quinn realized belatedly that she was actually _trembling_. Such was the effect that the diva had on her that she just _couldn't_ keep still. It was like her soul was restless, and only Rachel had the touch to ground her.

"I love you, angel," she murmured huskily in Rachel's ear as she finally slid her hand down between their bodies, whispering the nickname that she had given Rachel so long ago because well, it was true. Rachel _was_ her angel. Quinn could barely think anymore of the ways that the little diva had saved her. She was the one that lit up the blonde's dark, empty world with her shining star, gave her more love than she knew what to do with and rescued her from the life that had seemed so hopeless after everything that she had been through in her young life.

"I love you to- oh my- _fuck_," Rachel groaned, her breath caught in surprise, having expected to feel Quinn's fingers and most definitely, _not_ the smooth length of the newly-purchased dildo thrusting so very slowly inside her and so very easily because dear _god_, she was already so very _wet_. Quinn was closer this time, the lower half of their bodies just barely grazing each other's but then the blonde stopped, just a few more inches from being completely inside her girlfriend. When she felt no more movement, Rachel opened her eyes, absently wondering when she had closed them in the first place, to find concerned, loving hazel eyes boring down into her own. It always took her breath away when Quinn looked at her like that, like she could very easily and very happily spend the rest of her days, just looking at Rachel and loving her with every fibre of her being.

"Okay?" she asked quietly. Quinn struggled a little, wanting to move faster, harder. She could feel it in her bones, her body shaking as though it were being physically restrained, keeping her from going too quickly. The blonde understood though, what it was, that she wasn't just filled with lust and desire for her girlfriend, but also a tenderness and a _stronger_ kind of passion for Rachel. This happened sometimes, when Quinn had this almost _possessive_ need to feel her girlfriend against her, to hear that beautiful voice moaning her name so reverently like a prayer, to have the girl cling onto her so tightly that they could actually feel their hearts beating hard against each other as they kissed so deeply and passionately as if their lives- their very _existence_- depended on it.

Quinn wanted to stare deeply into those dark, _dark_ eyes as she slowly entered her, the very same dark eyes that managed to see right through her all those years ago back in high school. Dark eyes that saw her as more than just a pretty face. Dark eyes that despite the years when she had treated her so badly, now looked at her with so much trust and love that never failed to blow her away.

"Yeah, just..." Rachel swallowed thickly, not speaking or even letting out a single breath until Quinn finally slid in all eight inches of their new toy, the curved tip just barely brushing against that spot inside her, the one that always made her lungs search for lost air, the one that always made her see stars, "didn't expect _that,_" she finished in a whispered gasp against Quinn's full lips. Her hands instantly flew down to Quinn's curvy hips, sighing shakily at the touch of faux-leather snugly encasing them in their buckled grip. Her breath caught in her chest, whining quietly in protest when she felt the dildo sliding out but then moaning low and deep when Quinn rocked back down, squeezing the silicone through Rachel's tight walls.

And as she gently pushed, the blonde's hazel eyes were twinkling brightly as she chuckled, "Yeah, that was kind of the point." She slid her arm to wrap around Rachel's shoulders, bringing the two girls closer than they already were. Her other hand went to gently grip her girlfriend's thigh, bending the diva's smooth tanned leg at the knee, giving Quinn a better angle to thrust deeper inside Rachel, as evident when the brunette's moans transformed into throaty groans. It was music to her ears as their hips began to develop a steadier rhythm.

"Kiss me, Quinn."

Quinn didn't reply and instead propped herself up on her elbow beside Rachel's head as they remained still in that moment, just staring at each other. They saw love, hope and a future that they knew with complete certainty was _theirs_ and nobody was going to take it away from them. They were so drawn in by each other that they hadn't even realized that their hips had actually stopped. And then finally, after who knew how long, she leaned down to capture Rachel's lips with her own, kissing her deeply and taking in the brunette's moans into her chest. And she gave back as much in return.

She nearly lost her balance when she felt Rachel gasp against her lips, her girlfriend having decided to take matters into her own hands and bucked her hips upwards. The blonde grunted when the base of the strap-on tapped firmly against her clit, feeling her head spin at the relief it brought as she rolled her hips back against Rachel's, returning to the steady, almost lazy motion as their lips remained connected.

She wasn't surprised though when, in the middle of the kiss, Rachel flipped them over. It didn't even faze her when the brunette broke the kiss as she took hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head. This definitely wasn't new at all. She knew that her girlfriend got a thrill out of having control over her. But as their eyes locked, dark brown eyes intensely staring down mossy green ones, Quinn instinctively understood that this was one of those times when Rachel wasn't looking for a struggle for dominance but that she was looking for more. They had done this dance many times before but the thrill that churned wildly in her gut never disappeared, never lessened. Every single time _always_ felt like the first time.

The energy between them shifted.

Even though her eyelids were hooded, Rachel knew just where and what her girlfriend's stare was directed at, where it had gone as soon as she was on top, and fuck, if it didn't make that spring in the pit of her stomach tighten even further. "You love watching me, don't you, baby?" she whispered in a shuddery breath that transformed into a ragged moan when the curved tip hit that sweet spot inside her and she moved her hips with harder intent, though still keeping to the slow and steady pace that they had set earlier. She moved her hands up from holding onto pale wrists to intertwine her fingers with Quinn's, her heart fluttering when the blonde instantly gave her hands a tight squeeze.

Rachel loved those little things the best. Despite the grandiose way she presented herself to the world, she was a big fan of the small gestures. She honestly never thought that she would be but as it turned out, she really was. For instance, she preferred Quinn singing to her in the privacy of their bedroom, rather than any public space, in front of their friends or strangers. She loved it when her girlfriend would just take her hand, and she would look up to see those hazel eyes staring at her so adoringly and she knew in her heart that there was no other reason for it but that Quinn needed to feel her touch. It always took her breath away when it would click that Quinn was so endlessly captivated by _he__r_, following her every move wherever she went and touching her without shame or worry for what other people thought.

Hazel eyes remained focused on Rachel's languid movements against the piece of silicone that was attached to her, watching the way that the brunette greedily took every inch of it inside her, more than used to its length by now and the mouth-watering shine of the diva's delicious, thick wetness just dripping down onto her pale skin. "Fuck yeah," she growled under her breath, fluidly rocking her own hips up to meet with Rachel's, aiding the brunette in her search for release, feeling her own approaching just as closely.

She gave the blonde's hands a squeeze in return, hissing a deep breath when she felt herself being pulled down into Quinn's arms while her own went to wrap tightly around the blonde's neck and Rachel sighed at the sensation of their bodies pressed so closely to each other as they continued to move together. They were so close that she could actually feel Quinn's heart racing, and she knew that her own was doing the same. It always left her with such awe that they did this to each other.

Quinn remembered like it was yesterday; that one amazing night in junior year when Rachel showed her that her feelings were returned. She had been so afraid, so unsure about pushing for more; about whether this was what Rachel _really_wanted. The tiny diva didn't reply. She just silently took her by the hand and placed it on top of her chest. And as soon as she felt the strong, rapid thuds of Rachel's heart against her hand, Quinn realized that her own was responding in kind. There just could be no more doubt after that.

Rachel's panted breaths were blowing hot against her neck and hazel eyes fluttered as she sensed the increasingly desperate urgency in their movements, in Rachel's high-pitched moans and in the way that she held on tighter to Quinn. The diva's inner walls were clamping so tightly around the toy that she could actually _feel_ the resistance as she gracefully rolled her hips upwards, trying to move in and out of her girlfriend. The blonde's hands that had been on the small of Rachel's back went in opposite directions, one up to bury long, pale fingers in thick brunette locks, lightly tugging at them, while the other went to firmly grip Rachel's hip, guiding her girlfriend to keep moving with her, to push _harder_ against her.

"I love you so much, Rachel."

The diva lifted her head from the crook of Quinn's neck, lifted until she came face to face with the gorgeous blonde that was slowly grinding against her. Her heart had fluttered wildly when she heard Quinn's whispered words and she wanted- _needed_- to look at the girl as she quietly replied, "I love you too, baby." The softness in Quinn's hazel eyes made her smile, made her chest ache so painfully as it clenched and tightened at the sight of all the love that was only for her. Rachel wanted to cry. She wanted to sing. She wanted to recite sonnets and various other poems that flew through her mind. All because of this one girl. Instead she leaned down, crashing their lips together, trying to pour everything that she could into it; everything of who she was and everything of who she would always be.

Quinn's.

The kiss was quickly turning sloppy and frantic while their writhing hips began to move faster, their bodies knowing instinctively how incredibly near to release they were. Neither girl wanted to break the kiss, too unwilling to cut off this meeting of greedy lips and needy tongues.

But it was out of their control when Rachel broke the kiss, having felt the strap-on moving so deliciously deep inside her, hitting against her spot over and over again until she just couldn't take it anymore. Her body arched against the blonde's, a groan escaping the confines of her chest though she held back as her hips kept going, kept pushing so that the base of the dildo would rub harder against the blonde's swollen clit because god, she _needed_ Quinn to be there with her too. She could feel her girlfriend getting there too from the way that she held onto Rachel, the way that her body was arching back against Rachel's, and the way that her husky moans and a litany of Rachel's name spilled out faster than she could even begin to catch them.

Finally, at the sound of Quinn's deep groan, the brunette freed her barely restrained grasp over her orgasm while bringing their lips back together so that they would be connected in every way that was possible while they fell over the edge together. Their eyes closed at the same time as their bodies shook and quaked until Quinn finally fell back to the bed with Rachel in her arms and their legs tangled together as they fought to catch their breath.

Her hands roamed over Rachel's heated skin, stroking softly as they basked in their shared bliss. "Okay?" she asked in between panted breaths, wanting to check in on the quiet diva and she felt the brunette nodding quickly against her shoulder. It was moments later when Rachel's hips lifted; releasing the strap-on from her sensitive, hot core with a whimper that Quinn turned her head to press a soothing kiss at the side of her neck. "Angel, can I keep you?" she murmured lazily while her heart returned to its strong, steady thumps, beating for the girl locked in her embrace. A blush flooded her cheeks when she belatedly realized what she had just asked, the very _implications_ of it.

Rachel grinned crookedly, her chest fluttering wildly at the blonde's sweet question, innately understanding what she was asking of her. "Forever, if you want," she sighed happily as she kissed Quinn's flushed cheek. She would want nothing more.

"Yeah?" she asked with a shaky sigh, only hearing the brunette humming in reply while her nimble fingers tugged at the harness around Quinn's hips, deftly unbuckling the straps to take it off her. Hazel eyes fluttered close when soft full lips pressed briefly against hers, hearing the quiet thump of the dildo hitting the floor as smooth, long legs tangled with her own. "Forever," she uttered wistfully with a content smile. Her arms went around Rachel while the brunette's body melted completely into her, moulding her curves perfectly with Quinn's as she nuzzled her nose to the delicate curve of Quinn's neck. A perfect fit.

Rachel didn't know what it was. Though she could very easily take a nap right then and now, her body was still buzzing with need for more of Quinn. It certainly didn't help that the blonde was still touching her everywhere, even though she knew that the intent was clearly meant to be innocent, and also the fact that Quinn always seemed to have this need to touch her after they had been intimate, as if she was trying to make sure that Rachel was still there. That Rachel wasn't a dream.

"So um, what did you tell Santana earlier?"

The blonde frowned slightly at her girlfriend's question, confused that it just came from out of nowhere. Her eyes had been closed; just about ready to doze off when Rachel spoke. She tried to recall though, the message the she had sent to their friend before she and Rachel had taken their nap and well- _bef__ore_. "Uhh, I told her that we'll go over and have lunch with her and Britt instead."

The diva looked up at their alarm clock and bit her lip, a plan beginning to form in her brain as she traced random patterns on Quinn's chest. "We still have some time."

Quinn nodded, closing her eyes as she assumed that Rachel meant that they had time for a nap. "Ye- wait, what are you doing?" Hazel eyes snapped open when she felt a distinct lack of her girlfriend's torso in her arms and found Rachel moving down her body, leaving a trail of light kisses down her body. Heat rushed back throughout her body and she couldn't take her eyes off her, letting out a moan when full lips sucked greedily on her hardening nipple.

The brunette paused in her descent and dark brown orbs looked up to meet hers as Rachel purposefully licked her lips. Quinn could swear she saw hunger burning in Rachel's eyes. "I didn't get to have _my_ breakfast," she finally uttered and Rachel's smirk was the last thing Quinn saw before she closed her eyes again, surrendering herself to the girl that she loved more than anything in the world.

**THE END**


End file.
